Chinatown Dragon 2: The Alliance
by Fudogg
Summary: Jake Long. Sue, Sid and Tobey. They're back in this sequel to the original. I don't own Three Delivery or American Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Chinatown Dragon 2: The Alliance

Chapter One:

Kong Li groaned as he sat up straight in a dark alley after his defeat only 24 hours ago, in front of a small fire. Those blasted children, and that blasted dragon! How could it be that they kept on defeating him? Kong Li knew that there had to be a way to defeat them once and for all—all he had to do was figure it out.

Kong Li could hear the cracking of his bones as he slowly stood. His whole body still ached after the dragon had smacked him off of the Empire State Building. Kong Li turned around and prepared to lie down and sleep when something caught his eye. Could it be? Why yes! Kong Li was certain of it! Caught under the tire of a car, was a piece of paper…a magic recipe!

Forgetting all about the pain shooting through his body, Kong Li crept over to the recipe and jumped up, taking a dive for it.

But, like for most evil-doers, fate was always cruel. Just as Kong Li hit the ground with his arms outstretched, the recipe was freed from the weight of the tire and started to fly away from the wind; the wind blowing the paper so that it sank down and slipped through a slot on underneath the curb; the paper going into the sewers.

Growling in annoyance, Kong Li got up, went back into the alley to retrieve his red dragon staff, and came back to the street. Reciting a chant that most people would call strange, an orb that was buzzing with electricity formed out of thin air and dropped into Kong Li's palm.

Kong Li grinned as he lowered his palm toward the street, and a second later, the electricity shot from the orb and hit the cement, blasting some chunks away. His grin widening, Kong Li jumped into the darkness.

&*%

Kong Li landed in cold, murky water; although he couldn't see it, the villain knew that the recipe was close. So, Kong Li continued on…until he heard voices…

"My loyal apprentice…" a deep and dangerous voice spoke. "Are you certain that this is where the American Dragon lives?"

"I am certain of it!" a woman's voice responded. "His grandfather owns a shop near here…"

"I hope you are correct." The deep voice continued. "He is powerful; he has potential. With that potential, he could become one of the most feared dragons of all time. If I train him…"

"And how do you plan to do that?" the woman asked.

"He won't have much of a choice…If I can destroy those closest to him, he may come willingly to me yet…"

Kong Li continued in the direction of the voices until he came to the end of the tunnel that he was in. As he stared out, even the masterful Kong Li's eyes dropped at the sight in front of him. In the open space of the sewer stood a towering black dragon, which was about the size of a house. Kneeling down in front of the large dragon was a woman clad in a blue cloak. Turning his gaze away from the dragon, Kong Li smiled evilly as he looked down at the water. Lying, soaked in the water was the recipe.

Perhaps it was because he thought he was powerful enough to take on these two, Kong Li simply walked into the open space, but just as he bent over to pick up the recipe, a tail slammed into him.

Kong Li grunted as he slammed against the sewer wall. Before the villain could even recover, sharp claws were wrapping around his throat, and Kong Li was forced to stare into the eyes of his attacker.

It was a woman, an old woman. She had several wrinkles on her face, and she wore black and velvet robes underneath her cloak. Kong Li was staring right into the eyes of ex-Council member Chang.

"What are you doing here, you disgraceful human?!" Chang demanded, tightening her grip around Kong Li's neck. "Master, may I destroy him?"

Before Chang could get her answer, her ear pricked at the sound of a glass vial hitting the floor. Looking down, Chang eyed the vial; her tail appeared in a bright light and it scooped it up, allowing her to inspect the contents, which was a simple glowing green liquid.

"A wizard?!" Chang asked in disbelief, her claws shrinking away and being replaced with human hands before letting go of his throat altogether. Kong Li fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

As soon as he had gotten his breath back, Kong Li stood. "I suppose you could say that." Kong Li then went over and retrieved the recipe, rolling it up and putting it into the pocket of his cloak. "Unfortunately…I had my powers taken away from me. In order to get them back, I must find all these cookbook pages."

"Like we care…" Chang retorted. "Leave…"

"But I haven't told you the best part…" Kong Li smiled. "The American Dragon: red, spiky hair? Am I correct? Because if that is him, I can help you find him. At a price…"

"We don't need your help!" Chang roared. "Get lost now, or I will destroy you!"

"Alright…" Kong Li grinned. "Then let me show you what I am truly capable of!" Reaching from behind, Kong Li pulled out his red dragon staff and started to twirl it in a circle as he started to chant once more. As Kong Li finished his chant, two electric bolts shot out from the staff and hit both Chang and her dark master right in the eyes. The force sent both dragons flying backwards, causing a large rumble as the Dark Dragon hit the ground.

Kong Li turned and let loose and evil laugh. "I will find the cookbook pages now, Mei Hua! And when I do, you and your rejects will be destroyed!"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: For those of you who wanted a sequel, it's finally here! Please review and tell me what you think so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chinatown Dragon 2: The Alliance

Chapter Two:

Rose, a.k.a. Huntsgirl sighed as she walked out of the bathroom and made it over to the couch at her penthouse, which was also the secret Huntsclan lair. Even though it had been two days since that pesky American Dragon had thrown her and Huntsmaster into that dumpster, Rose still thought that her hair smelled like trash. Sitting down on the couch, Rose grabbed the remote control for the television, hoping to take her mind off of her soaking wet hair.

Just when she was getting comfortable, she suddenly heard something rather odd. Standing up, Rose turned her head in the direction of the noise: the window. The ninja was prepared for an intruder or something, but she was surprised to see that it was simply a piece of paper.

Somewhat intrigued, Rose walked over to the window and opened it, getting blasted in the face with a gust of wind in the process of the paper gliding to the floor. Rose bent over and grabbed the paper, trying to get away from the wind, and as she straightened up, the wind had completely died down.

Rose took this opportunity to look at the piece of paper. It was gold and it had what appeared to be Chinese Letters on them, with an English translation below. "The Di Xia Spicy Noodle Recipe?" Rose read. Before she could read anymore, she was interrupted by some bickering from below as three kids on bicycles rode past.

"Can we please go back to the hotel?" one of them whined. "It's cold! And I'm hungry…"

"No, Tobey!" the other two shouted at him.

As soon as the three kids had past, Rose closed the window and turned around. Just as she made it back to the couch, the door to the room opened and the Huntsman stepped in, clad in full uniform, cape and dragon skull helmet. "Huntsgirl…" he spoke.

"Huntsmaster…" Rose stood up. "Did you have any luck on your hunt tonight?"

"No, Huntsgirl…" The Huntsman growled. "I could find nary a magical creature tonight." The Huntsman then started to walk away, but Rose called him back.

"Huntsmaster, I found the strangest thing while you were gone."

"And what would that be, Huntsgirl?" The Huntsman turned, interested. Rose handed him the recipe, and the Huntsman inspected it. "Master, it may be magical…"

"Yes, it just might be Huntsgirl…" The Huntsman responded. "Where did you find it?"

"It was at the window." Rose replied. "Do you think it could be the American Dragon's?"

"No Huntsgirl…" The Huntsman responded, handing it back to her. "In fact, it has nothing to do with our goal. Get rid of it."

"But Huntsmater…"

"Our life mission is to slay magical creatures, not cook for them!" The Huntsman roared, startling Rose. "Get rid of it…" The Huntsman finished and left the room.

Rose narrowed her eyes. Although she didn't know why, she had a gut feeling that this could lead her to her prize: the American Dragon's hide. Rose quickly retreated to her room and kneeled down, putting the recipe in her backpack. She would have to do some research on this tomorrow at school.

&*%

Meanwhile, the three kids who had rode past the Huntslair, Sue Yi, her older brother Sid, and Tobey, had arrived back at their hotel. Locking their bikes up at the bike-lock, the three entered the lobby. Sid and Sue were about to go over to the elevator, but they stopped when they noticed that Tobey looked nervous behind them.

"Oh come on, Tobey." Sid sighed. "You're not afraid of the elevator, are you?"

"I don't like small spaces!"

"Tobey…an elevator isn't going to hurt you." Sid replied.

"Actually, I kind of agree with Tobey on this one, bro." Sue spoke up. "Come on. Let's take the stairs…"

As Sue and Tobey started to climb up the stairs, Sid sighed, and then followed them.

&*%

When Sue, Sid and Tobey opened the door and stepped inside their hotel room, they found their Nana, Mei Hua, sitting at the table, drinking a warm cup of tea. She looked up and made eye contact with all three of them. "Did you find any of the recipes?" she asked.

"No Nana…" Sue replied sadly.

"They could be anywhere in New York." Sid added.

Nana sighed as she sat the cup of tea down and stood up. "It is okay, children. As for now, you should go to bed. It is your first day at a new school tomorrow. You can resume your search tomorrow after you go to the library to do your homework."

"Aw, come on Nana!" Tobey whined. "It's only like…8:30!" Tobey looked to see if his friends were going to back him up, but to his surprise, they were both heading for their respective rooms. "Aw man!"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Please review! This is just kind of a set up for the events that are coming up quite soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chinatown Dragon 2: The Alliance

Chapter Three:

Tobey groaned himself awake the next morning when he started to feel someone nudging hi. Opening his eyes slowly, Tobey turned his head to see Sue's rather impatient looking face. "Get up, Tobey!" she ordered. "You're going to make us late for our first day at school here!"

"Come on, Sue!" Tobey rolled back over on his side and started to pull the covers back over his body. "Just ten more minutes!"

"Tobey!" Sue yanked the covers off of him. "It isn't my fault that you stayed up until 2AM reading _Dragon Robot 7_!"

&*%

Tobey grudgingly got up and got dressed, leaving his bedroom and walking out to the table where Sue and Sid sat. Nana put two bowls of food down in front of them and the turned around and walked back over to the counter and came back with Tobey's breakfast just as he sat down.

"Alright children, today is your first day at Millard Fillmore High School." Nana said. "I put your new textbooks in your backpacks."

"But Nana…" Tobey said in-between a mouth full of food. "I don't want to go to school here."

"What? Would you rather have history class with Mr. Andrews?" Sue snidely remarked. "Good point…" Tobey replied.

"Do not worry, Tobey." Nana replied. "As soon as we find all the missing recipes, we will go back to Chinatown."

&*%

"Here we are…" Sue spoke as she, her brother and friend stopped their bikes in front of a large High School. The three locked their bikes up and walked up the steps to the school doors.

"Well, here we go…" Sue said to her brother and friend as she pushed open the doors. As the three walked down the halls, they got a good sense of what they would have to put up with until all the recipes were found: there were jocks picking on the nerds, there were cheerleaders giggling and gossiping and there were kids all alone in the corners.

"Well, this doesn't look so different…" Sue spoke.

"Just as long as there isn't a class that is taught by someone like Mr. Andrews…" Tobey grumbled from behind her.

&*%

The bell soon rang for first period, and Sue, Sid and Tobey all rushed to their first period class, which they all had together. As they sat down at their desks, the bell rang and the teacher entered. The teacher had short brown hair and was about 45-ish.

"Alright students…" the teacher spoke. "Take out a piece of paper and a pen for a pop quiz." The class, plus Tobey, groaned. "Oh…" the teacher continued. "Just a reminder that your projects are due tomorrow the second you step inside this room. You three…" she pointed at Sue, Sid and Tobey. "You three see me after class and I will give you the assignment."

&*%

The bell signaling the end of class came slowly, and by that time came, Tobey was bored out of his mind. The three got up out of their desks and walked over to the teacher's desk as the other students piled out of the room.

Um, Miss Sharpe, you told us that you were going to give us the project…" Sue said as the teacher sat down at her desk.

"Oh yes…" Miss Sharpe reached into the drawer and pulled out a piece of paper with the instructions and handed them to Sue. "It was a group project, so you three can work together. Basically what I want you to do is write a ten page essay on a historical figure. There are only two left, so take your pick."

"And when is it due?" Sid asked.

"Tomorrow."

"What?!" Tobey exclaimed. "Tomorrow? But your class had more time than that! Can you give us a little more time? We're new!"

"No, I can't." Miss Sharpe replied. "New or not, if I extended the time you have on the project to another month, then I would have to do the same for the rest of the class. It's only fair to the rest of my class…"

&*%

Meanwhile, at Millard Fillmore Middle School, Jake was walking down the hallway with his two friends, Trixie and Spud. "I can't believe that you don't believe me!" Spud was saying. "I mean, I should know this, as I was encased in stone! I'm telling you, when you are encased in stone, you aren't actually frozen! You're really trapped inside a stone shell!"

Jake rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend's statement, but his smile soon faded and his eyes widened as he saw Rose walking down the hallway, headed right for him.

"Oh no, it's Rose!" Jake moaned, and he turned his head in both directions, looking for the best hiding place, but unfortunately, the best option was behind a trashcan. Jake decided to take it, just as Rose passed Trixie and Spud. Rose didn't seem to notice that Jake was hiding, and she walked right passed him.

Jake sighed with relief as she passed him, and he stood up and rejoined his friends. "Jakie…" Trixie spoke. "Why do you keep avoiding her? I mean, sooner or later, you're going to have to confront her."

"I know, Trix…" Jake frowned. "I just…I just worry about the outcome…"

&*%

Slowly but surely, the school day for Sue, Sid and Tobey came to an end, and it found them walking over to the nearest library to get a start on their project. They opened the doors, Tobey and Sid sitting down as Sue went over to the shelves to find a book on their person.

Tobey was just about to groan in annoyance over the project, but he was distracted from doing this as the doors to the library soon opened and a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and who wore a white top and pink jeans entered.

As Sue returned to her brother and friend with a book, Rose sat down at a nearby computer and activated the internet. Rose then reached over and unzipped her backpack, pulling out the glowing recipe page. Rose was just about to type up what she wanted to research, but she stopped when she could hear the three people sitting at a nearby table talking. Rose couldn't help but listen…

"Can we please just get this over with?" one of them spoke.

"Tobey!" The only female scolded him. "Get your priorities straight!"

"I hate to agree with him, Sue…" the other boy added. "But I kind of agree. I mean, we need to find those recipes."

This caught Rose's attention. Could she possibly have one of the recipes that they were looking for?

"Don't worry, guys…" The girl, Sue, replied. "We'll get back to that. But for now, we need to finish this project. We can get back to finding the recipes tomorrow after school."

"You know who should help us find the recipes?" The whiny boy, Tobey, suddenly said after a moment. "Mr. American Dragon… I mean, he offered to help, didn't he?"

Rose's eyes widened as she heard the boy say this. So, they knew the American Dragon? As she heard the girl once again scorn the boy, most likely for his carelessness, Rose reached into her backpack and pulled out a small container with a blood-red H printed on it. Rose opened it and placed her index finger inside before she pulled it out and closed the container.

Rose waited until the three started to get up from their seats. Rose quickly got up and pretended to not be looking where she was going as she walked over to the three, bumping into Tobey, cleverly placing her hand onto the back of the boy's tank-top.

Tobey was caught off guard, and he lost his balance, falling over onto the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Rose lied, bending over and offering Tobey her hand. As Tobey accepted her hand and stood, Rose continued. "I'm so sorry. I just got a little distracted."

"It's okay…" Sue spoke for Tobey. "We know you didn't mean to."

"Are you sure?" Rose continued. "I feel so bad."

"Nah, it's no problem…" Tobey assured her, trying to be nice, even though her bumping into him only made him even more aggravated.

"Oh…" Rose smiled kindly. "Well, I need to get going. Once again, I'm so sorry." Rose then turned and left the library. As Rose started to walk down the sidewalk, she smiled and pulled a device from her pocket. Sliding the device open, she looked at a screen that showed her the inside of the library, a blinking dot standing in the middle of the front room.

Those chumps were going to lead her right to the American Dragon…

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Please review. Sorry if Tobey was OOC. I just needed one of them to be careless enough to mention the American Dragon while in the same room as a slayer. I simply found Tobey to be the best option. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chinatown Dragon 2: The Alliance

Chapter Four:

"Huntsmaster!" Rose burst through the door of the Huntsclan penthouse. Her master was sitting in his large chair that was lowering his dragon skull helmet onto his head. With his helmet on his head, the Huntsman stood up and faced his apprentice. "Master, I know how we are going to capture the American Dragon!"

The Huntsman narrowed his eyes.

"Master, I was at the library researching the recipe that I found…" Rose continued, completely oblivious to the rage that flashed through the Huntsman's eyes. "I was researching…when I heard three kids talking. Master, they seem to know the American Dragon."

The look of rage died from the Huntsman's eyes. Rose continued: "I managed to pin their location down…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the device before handing it to her master. The Huntsman looked at the device and looked at the blinking dot. "They're at the old abandoned warehouse." Rose finished.

The Huntsman looked up, his eyes gleaming. "Well done, Huntsgirl!" he commended. "Hurry and get ready. We leave in ten minutes!"

&*%

At the old warehouse (the only one in the neighborhood that is), Sue, Sid and Tobey walked around, waving flashlights in the dark. "Sue…" Tobey muttered. "I can't see anything! How are we supposed to find any recipes in here?"

"Tobey, just be patient!" Sue replied. "We're looking for a light-switch…"

Just as she said those words, the lights all turned on. Sue turned to her brother with a smile, but Sid replied: "Don't look at me…"

"Then who could it have been?" Sue asked. Her question was soon answered when two people dropped down from the ceiling. Both were wearing blood-red ninja uniforms, only one was a full-grown man and the other was a girl, probably a year or two younger than Sue, Sid and Tobey. The man was big and had big muscles, as well as a black cape and a helmet that was made out of a dragon's skull. The girl, on the other hand, possessed no cape and wore a blood-red silk mask.

"Who are you?" Tobey asked, as he and his friends took fighting stances.

"SILENCE!" The man boomed. "Unless you children wish to die, you will tell me the identity of the American Dragon…"

"Or better yet, take us to him…" the girl added.

"You two are insane!" Sue retorted. "Dragons don't exist!"

"Yeah!" Tobey added. "Why don't you two just leave before we are forced to take you down?" This retort was met with the girl jumping into the air, aiming right for him. Tobey managed to dive and roll out of the way just as the girl landed right where he had just been standing. This turned out to be a good thing for Tobey, for as she jumped into the air, she had pulled out a sharp-bladed staff from a holder that was strung behind her back.

As the girl went after Tobey, the man ran at Sue and Sid. As the man swung at Sue, a green, glowing emerged from his sleeves. "Mere children are no match for me!" The man claimed. "I have been hunting far more vicious things for nearly twenty years!"

"Good for you!" Sid called out as he shot at the man from the side. The man got a glimpse of Sid and jumped backwards, making it so that Sid slammed into his sister instead. As the two siblings toppled to the ground, the man chuckled evilly.

"Like I said…" he reached to his belt and pulled out a small little stick-looking thing. "Children are no match for me…" The man pressed a button, and the "stick" started to glow and it grew to a much larger size; in the man's hand was a powerful staff. The man then turned it on the two siblings as it started to glow green…

Meanwhile, Tobey was trying to dodge the girl's swipes at him with her staff. Tobey got himself at a far away enough distance, giving him the chance to jump up and try to kick the girl. The girl, however, managed to grab his shoe and tossed him to the ground.

Tobey groaned as he hit the ground, and he looked up just in time to see the girl pointing her now glowing staff at him. Thinking quickly, Tobey brought his foot up and made contact with the girl's chest.

The girl yelped in surprise as she fell backwards, the back of her head smacking the side of the wall as she fell. Her staff clattered to the ground, followed closely by the unconscious hunter.

Back with Sue and Sid, the man had heard the sound of his apprentice's yelp. Turning his head, he could see that she had been rendered unconscious. Before the man could turn his attention back to his prey, Sue and Sid took their chance. Combining their strength, the siblings brought their feet up and kicked the man in the chest.

The man, like his apprentice, was caught off guard and fell to the ground. However, unlike his apprentice, he did not hit his head. The Huntsman rose to his knees, and seeing the three kids back together, got up, grabbed his staff and ran. Using his staff, the man blasted a hole in the wall and disappeared into the night.

Sighing, Sue turned her attention to the unconscious girl. "Wow…" Sid smiled. "Way to go, Tobey. I didn't think you had it in you…"

"Who is she?" Tobey asked.

"Here's an idea, Einstein…" Sid answered. "Why don't you take off her mask?"

Tobey, followed by his friends then walked over to the girl and bent over, pulling off her mask. "It's that girl from the library!" Tobey gasped.

Sue thought about this for a moment, and then she shouted: "Tobey, you idiot! They wanted to know who the American Dragon was! She must've heard you!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now…" Sid spoke up. "We have her now. Well, what do we do with her?"

"Are you serious?" Sue asked. "We take her to Nana."

&*%

The Huntsman continued to run into the night after his defeat. The Huntsman rushed passed a bush and found himself in Central Park. But even then, the Huntsman didn't stop…until he slammed into something…or maybe it was someone.

An old man fell backwards and hit his back against the ground. As the man, Kong Li, started to stand up, the Huntsman shouted. "Watch where you're going, you stupid old man!" The Huntsman was about to turn and begin running again, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard the man speak.

"I'll show you 'old man'!" From behind Kong Li, the ground started to rumble, and a second later, two dragons burst through the ground. One was big, beefy and dark, the other was smaller, female and rather old. The eyes of both dragons were glowing with a bright greenish color.

The Huntsman's eyes widened. Could it be? The Dark Dragon?

"Kill him!" Kong Li commanded as he pointed at the Huntsman. In the blink of an eye, the Dark Dragon let out a roar and he shot his tail at the Huntsman. The evil dragon's tail wrapped around the Huntsman's neck, and although the Huntsclan leader fought, he was lifted off of his feet.

Kong Li pointed towards the Huntsman again, signaling the other dragon to approach the Huntsclan leader's trapped form; and for the first and last time in his life, the Huntsman eye's were wide with fear as Chang brought her claws up and slashed into the Huntsman's chest. Kong Li laughed as he pointed towards the ground, and a moment later, the Dark Dragon tossed the Huntsman's lifeless body to the ground.

"Excellent, my slaves!" Kong Li grinned. "Now come! We shall find Mei Hua and her wretched rejects and destroy them once and for all!"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: What do you think? It was kind of late, so it may not have been my best writing in the world. I'm disappointed with the battle, as it was too quick. But I promise there will be another, bigger battle at the end. If I play my cards right, I think it shall be quite cool. Please review, as reviews make me want to update faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chinatown Dragon 2: The Alliance

Chapter Five:

Rose groaned as she started to regain consciousness, but as she opened her eyes, she found that she was in complete darkness. Although she couldn't see, she could feel that she was sitting in a hard chair. As soon as her head started to clear up, Rose tried to move, but found that she was stuck; her hands were bound behind the back of the chair, as well as more ropes wrapped around her upper body, keeping her in her chair. Rose tried to scream out at the person who kept her prisoner, but she found that there was a cloth stuffed in her mouth.

Rose suddenly stopped fighting and sat still as she heard someone step into the room. She felt the person standing right in front of her, and the next thing she knew, two hands were untying something from the back of her head. A moment later, a cloth was removed and Rose could see once more. Standing right in front of her was the girl.

"I see you're awake." She said. "Good. I'm going to have to ask you some questions."

"Mmmph mph!" Rose shouted at her, and if what Sue thought she had said was what she really said, Sue was glad she was gagged.

"I had a feeling you would be like that." Sue said." Guys, is the truth potion ready yet?"

"Almost, Sue!" Sid's voice called out from another room. Rose's eyes widened, and the girl, Sue turned her head back to face her with a grin. A second later, Sid and Tobey entered the room; Sid was holding a small vial which contained the potion.

"So, how are we going to give it to her?" Sid asked.

"Is that a serious question?" Sue asked. "I mean seriously, she can't hurt you! Give me the potion." Sid handed his sister the vial, and she walked over to the captured hunter. Sue reached out and pulled the cloth out of Rose's mouth and tried to hold the vial up to her mouth, but the girl soon jumped back with a yelp.

"What happened?" Sid asked.

"She…bit me!" Sue exclaimed, and then she scowled. "Can you guys give me a hand?"

Sid and Tobey exchanged glances before they walked over to Rose. Sid gently forced Rose's head back as Tobey took the vial from Sue and poured its contents down Rose's throat.

"So…how do we find out if it worked?" Sue asked as her brother and friend rejoined her.

"I know!" Tobey suddenly spoke. "Let's ask her a question? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Rose gritted her teeth and her body tensed, trying to fight the potion. But her fight ended in failure… "Y-Yes…" Rose caved, her body slumping in the chair.

"Oh…" Tobey sighed, only to notice that Sid and Sue were staring at him. "What? She's actually kind of cute!"

Just then, the door to the hotel room opened and Nana stepped in, carrying a bag of groceries. "Sorry, I'm late, children." She said as she set the bags down. Nana stepped into the room that the kids were in, only to gasp. "Children, what is going on?"

"Nana…" Tobey tried to explain. "She tried to kill us!"

"She wanted us to tell her who the American Dragon is." Sid told her. "We didn't really know what to do, so we brought her here. We thought we might be able to get some information out of her."

Nana turned her attention away from Sid, and she walked over to Rose. Kneeling down to Rose's level, she demanded: "Did you attack my kids?"

"Y-Yes…" Rose fought once more, but once again, the potion won.

"What did you want from them?"

"To find out the American Dragon's human form is…" Rose was beginning to stop her fighting.

"And what would you do once you found that information out?" Sue demanded from behind her Nana.

"D-Destroy him while he is defenseless…"

"Who are you?" Tobey blurted out. "I mean, what kind of sadistic creep goes out and kills people who have never done anything to them?"

With this question, Rose sat up, her fight against the potion ceasing. "I am Huntsgirl of the Huntsclan, the apprentice of the Huntsmaster!" Rose declared. "He will rescue me."

"Really?" Sue asked. "Are you certain about that, 'Huntsgirl'? Because I think your Huntsmaster abandoned you." Sue stared into Rose's glare, but Sue felt herself being pulled back by her brother.

Sue turned around and followed her Nana, brother and friend out of the room. "What should we do with her?" Tobey asked.

"Remember when we first met Jake?" Sue asked. "He thought we were undercover Huntsclan members. I think we should hand her over to Jake. He can do whatever he wants with her and we can get back to finding the recipes before Kong Li does."

&*%

Even though it was late at night, Jake was still at Canal Street Electronics for a training session. Inside, Jake, in dragon form, stood on one foot on the television set while his grandfather, also in dragon form, stood in front, holding a sack which contained unknown contents.

"Young Dragon, for this next test, I want you to try to dodge what is inside this bag as I throw it at you without losing your balance."

"Yo G, what is the point of this?" Jake asked.

"You must be prepared for anything in a fight against a foe." Lao-Shi explained as he pulled out a small, yet hard ball from the sack. "Young Dragon, use all the dragon powers that you know in able to stop the balls."

Lao-Shi threw ball after ball at his grandson, and Jake was able to stop the balls, using such means as his tail, his claws and even a fireball.

"Well done, Young Dragon…" Lao-Shi spoke. "Now for one last go…" As he finished speaking, Lao-Shi used his claws and his tail to pull out four balls. Jake grinned cockily as his grandfather threw the balls at him.

Jake prepared to hit the balls, but before he could, his cell phone rang. Shocked, Jake let his guard down, allowing the balls to hit him. Jake lost his balance and fell backwards onto the floor, reverting to his human form. Groaning, Jake reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone and put it to his ear. "Yo?"

"Hello? Jake?" a female voice answered—a female voice that Jake didn't recognize. "You may not remember me, but my name is Sue Yee. We…well we met during the outbreak of the gas your friend made."

"Oh…" Jake sat up. "I remember you. Are you still looking for those magic recipe things?"

"As a matter of fact, we are." Sue answered. "That isn't why I called you, though. You see, we ran into a Huntsclan member. We interrogated her and we found out that she wants to uncover your human identity. We would appreciate it if you could come and pick her up. We're at the Hudson Hotel, Room 219."

"I'll be right there." Jake immediately answered and hung up his phone, only to see his grandfather's stern face. "Gotta go, G! That was Mom! She wants me home!" In a flash of blue light, Jake returned to his dragon form and flew out of the shop.

&*%

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door of Sue, Sid and Tobey's hotel room. Sue got up from her seat and walked over to the door and opened it to see a human Jake. Jake took a step inside and as soon as Sue closed the door, turned back into a dragon.

Jake turned the corner and gazed into the room where Rose sat. "Thanks for calling me." Jake said as he walked into the room. Jake used his claws to slice the ropes binding Rose to the chair. Jake grabbed hold of the bound girl and lugged her over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Sid, who had just entered the room with Tobey.

"Let's just put it this way…" Jake answered. "I don't think you'll be seeing her again…" And with that, he lifted off into the air and flew out the window.

&*%

Jake groaned in annoyance as he continued to fly into the night. All throughout the flight, Rose screaming at him and threatening him. Despite his feelings for her, Jake just wished that the girl would just shut up for one second.

Finally, Jake's destination came into sight. The Huntslair!

Jake finally reached the penthouse, and as he touched down on the roof, he set Rose down, slicing the ropes binding her wrists in the process. "Oops…" Jake muttered, just loud enough for Rose to hear him. "I think I _accidentally _cut you free. Oh, and by the way, I've known who you are for some time…"

"What?" Rose turned around with a shocked look on her face, but the look soon turned to anger. "Why didn't you do anything? We're enemies, dragon! Stop doing me favors!"

"How could I turn you in…?" Jake smiled in a way that he knew annoyed her. "…When fighting you is so much fun?"

With that done, Jake took off into the air and started to fly away, but he stopped and turned his attention back to the hunter as she shouted: "DRAGON!" Jake could see that Rose was glaring up at him. "You may have shown me mercy, but that doesn't change my destiny. I will slay you one of these days."

"Of course you will!" Jake smiled and called back at her. "That's why you haven't done it yet!"

Jake then turned and started to continue his flight away from the penthouse, but he was once again brought back to the penthouse as he heard a crash and a loud roar. Jake could only watch as, to his horror, the Dark Dragon crashed through the roof. Jake then looked back to see if Rose was okay, only to see her being thrown from the roof with a yell.

Jake swooped down immediately in an attempt to catch the falling girl. Just as though it appeared Rose was going to hit the ground, Jake managed to get underneath her and scoop her up. As Jake reached the ground, he safely set the girl on the ground and flew back up to face the problem.

When Jake reached the top floor of the penthouse, he gasped in shock as the bad dude from the gas mission flew up into the air, riding on Chang's back. He was laughing and holding one of the magic recipes.

"Hey, you can't take that!" Jake stupidly called out as he tried to fly at the villain. Kong Li noticed the new arrival, and he jumped off of Chang and landed on the Dark Dragon's back, making the evil dragon swoop up into the air. Kong Li pointed his staff at Chang and yelled: "Destroy the red one!"

Chang growled as she turned her attention to Jake, flying up to him and trying to slash him with her claws. "Whoa, Chang!" Jake called, trying to dodge her attacks. "What are you doing? Why are you listen…oww!" Jake stopped mid-sentence as Chang's claws slashed into Jake's neck.

In an act of defense, Jake blasted fire at Chang, sending the older crashing into a window of the penthouse. But Chang recovered quickly, and a staff appeared in her claws. She shot out a velvet strap.

Jake managed to dodge the attack, but this gave Chang time to ram into his belly. Jake yelled out in pain as this happened, as well as giving a chance for Chang to repeatedly slash at his body with her claws. Finally, Chang grabbed onto Jake and whirled him around before letting go of him, sending him into the side of the penthouse.

As Jake hit the wall, Chang was on him again, slashing the sides of his face and his belly. The two dragons started to free-fall to the ground, only with Jake on the bottom as Chang continued to slash at his body. Finally, Chang slashed into his right wing before flaring her wings, making her stop as Jake continued to fall.

Jake, bloodied and in pain, continued to fall. He knew that if he didn't try to fly, he would become a "dragon-splat" on the ground. Jake grunted as he started to flap his wings.

&*%

From below, Rose watched as the dragon flapped wildly in the air, getting closer to the ground. Finally, when the American Dragon was only ten feet from the ground, his form failed; in a flash of blue light, a boy appeared and fell to the ground in the blink of an eye.

As she watched the boy slam into the ground violently, Rose suddenly felt a very worrying feeling wash over her. Did she actually feel pity for this monster? She had seen the "fight", and even she had to admit, the beating the American Dragon received was brutal.

Knowing that she was going to regret her actions, Rose sighed and walked over to the fallen dragon. When she got to his side, she could see that he was lying on his side. Rose knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder and rolled him over so that he was on his back. Then, she gasped…

"Jake?"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter! So, how did I do? You like? Please review! Oh, and I would like to know: is this so far better than the first, or was the original better? Personally, I think I like this one better, but I'd appreciate your input.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chinatown Dragon 2: The Alliance

Chapter Six:

"Jake?" Rose could only ask once more as she stared at the unconscious boy. She could not believe that the boy she liked was the same dragon she desired to slay. She could not believe that the boy she liked…was the one she had hurt so much. The dragon had said that he had known who she was for a while—the ski trip. That explained why the dragon looked so upset when he saw her birthmark and why Jake had been refusing to talk to her. And that also explained why the dragon saved her from falling to her death. All these realizations were starting to make Rose feel horrible…Now she knew what she had to do. She had to help him.

Looking back down at the unconscious boy, Rose started to think about who she could take Jake to for help. His grandfather? No. If Jake was the American Dragon, then that must have meant that his grandfather was his master. He would burn her to a crisp before she even had a chance to speak.

What about Trixie and/or Spud? No. Rose now realized why the two had showed up to defend the dragon, and now Rose felt foolish for not realizing the truth earlier. Now Rose realized why the two of them (mainly Trixie) were shooting nasty glances at her in the school hallways. No, they would probably blame her for hurting him, even though she didn't. And besides, she doubted they could help Jake, no matter how badly they would want to.

What about his family? No, she couldn't do that, either. For one, she had no idea where Jake lived, and second of all, his magical family would not be happy to see the Huntsgirl at their doorstep.

Rose started to panic. Jake was hurt badly, possibly dying, and she didn't know if there was anyone she could safely take him to, much less if there was actually somebody who could actually help him…

Then, Rose suddenly realized something. The three kids who captured her! They had used a truth potion on her, so maybe they had a healing potion. And she knew exactly where they were: The Hudson Hotel. She had gotten a good look at the building as Jake flew her out.

Making up her mind, Rose bent down and started to shake Jake gently. "Come on, Jake…" she begged silently. "Come on! You have to help me here!"

After a moment, Rose realized that Jake could not help her. Mentally groaning, Rose stood up and tried to lift up, but she immediately set him back down. He was much heavier than he looked. Starting to panic one more, Rose dropped to her knees and she once again started to shake Jake, only this time more frantically.

"Jake…" Rose tried her best not to shout. "Please wake up! Jake!"

Just when Rose thought that Jake was not about to wake up to help her, she heard a groan coming from his. Rose gasped in relief a second later when Jake's eyes slowly opened, and in spite of the situation, she smiled slightly. "Jake…" she spoke after a second. "Jake, listen to me. You're hurt and you need help. You need to tell me what room those three are in at the hotel."

"2…2…219…" Jake managed to make out.

Rose didn't answer. She simply grabbed on to Jake's arm and helped him to his feet. As soon as he was up on his feet, Jake groaned, as his strength gave out. Rose immediately caught him, and she pulled his arm over her shoulder. This was going to be a long walk…

&*%

Meanwhile, at a secret Huntsclan subway base, Huntsclan members sat at monitors looking for any sign of magical creatures in the area. Sliding doors opened and a female Huntsclan master in full uniform, black cape and dragon skull helmet walked inside. A member sitting at one of the monitors stood up and approached her, bowing in respect.

"Ma'am…" the hunter spoke. "The Huntsmaster and his apprentice, Huntsgirl, have not returned from their mission earlier this evening. Also, it appears that their penthouse has been destroyed. Do you think something could have happened to them?"

"_I can only hope…" _The Huntsclan master thought to herself. The Huntsclan master was somewhat of second-in-command, but it wasn't good enough for her. She wanted to be the one, true leader. But that job had gone to a man—a man that she considered inferior. That loser who had become the Huntsmasters' apprentice back in 1986—that loser who had an annoying voice. She knew she would make a better leader than him.

"Ma'am?" the hunter's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Very well…" The master said. "A trainee from the academy has just slain his first dragon. I will send him out to investigate…"

The master then turned and walked back out of the room where she came face to face with a fourteen year old boy in a brand new apprentice's uniform. As the new apprentice first saw the master, he bowed in respect.

A hunter approached and handed her a piece of paper. "#92…" the master read. "According to your resume, you have slain your first dragon?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"I would certainly hope so…" the master narrowed her eyes. "You were in the academy for the longest period of any trainee: eight years. Very well, from this day forth, you are no longer known as 92. You shall now be referred to as Huntsboy…"

"Thank you…mistress." Huntsboy stood up. "I will not fail my clan."

"We will see about that." The master replied. "For tonight, you will go on your first mission. I want you to go out and search for the Huntsmaster and his apprentice. Do not come back until you either find them, or find evidence that they are dead."

&*%

There was a knock on the door of hotel room 219. Sue looked up from her school text book and turned her head to see her brother walking over to the door. Sue quickly got up and walked over to the door, just as the first knock returned, only this time it was a hard pound. This pound apparently caught the attention of Tobey, who yawned as he stepped out of his room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"There's someone at the door." Sid answered.

"Then we should open it." Sue stated. She then got close to the door and opened it, only to gasp. Standing in front of the door was the girl, and she was holding a battered looking Jake.

Sid reacted quickly, and he grabbed Rose by her collar and dragged her inside, as Sue caught Jake as he fell. "Sid!" she shouted. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing here?" Sid demanded as he pinned Rose against the wall. "And what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him!" Rose replied, almost in a pleading way. "We were attacked! He's hurt! You have to help him!"

"I thought you wanted to slay him." Tobey shot.

Rose continued. "That was before I knew he was Jake! I don't want to hurt Jake! Please…help him."

"What do you want us to do?" Sue demanded.

"I…I thought that since you had a truth serum, you may have a healing potion…" Rose replied honestly. "Please, you have to help him!"

"Fine…" Sue replied. "Tobey, help Jake to the back room. I'll go ask Nana if she can make one. Sid, keep hold of her."

Rose sighed as Tobey bent down and helped Sue carry Jake out of sight. As soon as they left, Sid let go of Rose and stepped back, but he soon spoke warningly to her: "Don't go anywhere. I've got my eye on you."

Rose sighed as she nodded with understanding. Seconds later, Sue entered the room again, only this time followed by her Nana. Nana stared at Rose and then turned back to Sue. "Where is he?"

"Tobey took him to our room, Nana." Sue answered.

"Do you think you could make the potion?" Rose suddenly piped up, her eyes full of desperation.

Nana glared at the girl, but she nodded nonetheless. "Yes, I can make it. It will take a couple of minutes, however."

"I'll do whatever I can to help." Rose volunteered.

"Good…" Nana replied and she handed Rose a piece of paper with ingredients on them. "Go into the kitchen and get these ingredients for me."

"Nana, do you really think it is wise to trust her?" Sue asked as soon as Rose went into the kitchen. "I mean, she's dangerous."

"Sue…" Sid suddenly spoke. "I don't know how to explain it, but I think she was telling the truth. This is going to sound weird, but I could see it…in her eyes. I mean, don't get me wrong. I don't know if we can trust her…but maybe, we can give her a chance."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sue asked, just as Rose came out of the kitchen with all the ingredients. Rose handed the ingredients to the older woman.

"Thank you, Huntsgirl…" Nana replied rather uncertainly.

"It's Rose." Rose answered. "My name is Rose."

Nana nodded and left the room. With nothing else to do, Rose began to pace back and forth nervously. "Calm down…" Sue's voice came. "I'm sure that Jake will be fine."

"So…" Sid suddenly smiled. "Was Jake that boyfriend you were talking about?"

&*%

After a half an hour of anxiety and dread, Rose finally stopped pacing as she felt Nana's presence. Turning around, Rose looked into her eyes. "He'll be fine." Nana said. "However, he will most likely be unconscious for the rest of the night."

At first, Rose did nothing in response to this news; all she did was stare at Nana with wide eyes. Yet, slowly but surely, a smile crept onto Rose's face. And then, unable to control her relief and joy, Rose ran forward and wrapped her arms around the woman in a grateful hug. "Thank you…" Rose whispered gratefully.

Watching this, Sue's eyes widened. "You…You really care about him, don't you?" she asked the ex-hunter.

Separating from Nana, Rose turned to face Sue and Sid and nodded. "Yes." Rose said. "I do care about him. And I hereby reject the Huntsclan. I promise to use my training to help him. I'm going to try and right the wrongs I committed."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Hope you liked the chapter and I hope you review.**

**On another note, this story is so close to being discontinued. And I'll tell you why: hits. Currently, my entire story has only 83 hits. That is more than 100 less than the first chapter alone of "Chinatown Dragon 1". That means that very few people are reading, and I don't see much of a point to continuing if barely anyone is reading. In your review, tell me if you think I should continue. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chinatown Dragon 2: The Alliance

Chapter Seven:

Jake groaned as he started to regain consciousness. Slowly opening his eyes, Jake could see that he was lying on a bed in some hotel room. Sitting up slowly, Jake could see the sun peaking in through the blinds. As he stared the room down, Jake realized where he was.

Getting to his feet, Jake slowly walked over to the door, and when he got to it, he gripped the handle and opened it. Jake slowly turned and walked into the hallway, walking down it for a moment before he entered the front hall that led into the kitchen. Sitting at the counter eating breakfast was Sue, Sid, Tobey, and even…

"Grandpa?" Jake asked as he saw his grandfather seated at the table. "G, what are you doing here?"

Nana approached the counter and set down another plate of food. "I called him." She answered.

"Jake…" Lao-Shi turned around in his seat. "According to Mei Hua, you were attacked. You must tell me who attacked you."

"According to Huntsgirl…" Tobey spoke after he swallowed the last bit of food that was on his plate. "They were attacked by two dragons."

"It was the Dark Dragon and Chang…" Jake finished for him. "Gramps, that Kong Li punk was with them. He's controlling Chang."

"Very well, young dragon…" Lao-Shi hopped off of his seat. "I shall tell the Dragon Council this when they arrive at the shop. I have already alerted them so they can come and apprehend the Huntsgirl."

"Say what?!" Jake asked. "G, you can't do that! She helped me!" Then, his face darkened. "Where is she?"

"Relax Jake, she's fine." Sue assured him. "She's in the room that we interrogated her in."

Jake turned around the corner and looked into the room. Rose sat in the chair that she had just a couple hours ago, been tied to. Rose looked up at Jake and got up, rushing over to him and giving him a hug.

"Jake, I'm so relieved to see that you're okay!" she exclaimed, only to release Jake as Lao-Shi, in dragon form, approached them.

"Jake, hold on to her during our flight." Lao-Shi commanded before he started to walk over to the window.

"Yo G, you can't do this!" Jake protested.

Lao-Shi suddenly turned around and scorned his grandson: "Do not question your dragon master, Jake!" After that, Lao-Shi turned around and rolled the window up.

As Lao-Shi did that, Rose got closer to Jake. "It's okay, Jake." She told him, her look was rather grim, but her eyes showed hope. "Perhaps I can prove to the Council that I can change."

"Well, you don't know the Council that well…" Jake whispered as he lowered himself onto all fours, allowing Rose to climb onto his back. And with that, Jake took off and followed his grandfather out the window.

&*%

At Canal Street Electronics, Fu Dog was lying on the couch in the back, gnawing on a bone. Suddenly, his ears perked up and he sat up as he heard the bell of the door ring out. A moment later, a girl with curly blonde hair and a wide smile and a girl with straight black hair and a depressed look on her face entered the room.

"Hey, look who it is…" Fu Dog grinned. "The Oracle Twins! What brings you ladies here?"

Kara groaned. "This was on the door…" she set a glowing gold piece of paper down on the couch. "It wasn't for the store, so it annoyed me."

"The Heyjure Recipe?" Fu read. "What is that?"

"I think that is the least of your worries!" Sara piped up happily. "I just had a vision! Ooh, something terrible is going to happen tonight! Ooh, I bet it is going to be so much fun to find out what!"

&*%

A couple minutes after the twins left, Lao-Shi and Jake swooped into the shop. Lao-Shi reverted to his human form and he turned to his grandson as Jake set Rose on the ground. "Young dragon…" he said. "Take the prisoner to the back and keep a close watch on her."

"Yes G…" Jake sighed, just as Fu walked into the room. The recipe was in his mouth, and the dog set it down when he reached Lao-Shi's feet.

"What is this?" Lao-Shi asked.

"It's some kind of recipe…" Fu said; as he said this, both Jake and Rose exchanged glances. "The Oracle Twins said it was on our door. And then they told me about the strangest vision…"

"Well, what was their vision?" Jake asked.

"They said something about something horrible happening…" Fu replied quickly. "Oh Gramps, I need to tell you: the Council can't get here until the morning."

Lao-Shi sighed as he picked up the recipe. "The Heyjure recipe?" he read.

"Gramps, those kids are going to need that." Jake spoke. "Maybe we should, you know…give it to them."

Lao-Shi seemed to consider this for a moment, and then he nodded. "Very well, Jake. We shall call them over here tonight. But in the mean time, keep a close eye on the Huntsgirl."

&*%

Meanwhile, Kong Li set the recipe that he got from the penthouse down on the counter of some unlucky person's home. The villain growled in frustration as he looked at the recipe. "I do not need the Di Xia Spicy Noodle Recipe!" he roared. "I need the Heyjure Recipe!"

Turning around to look at the magical container that held his two dragon prisoners, Kong Li smiled. They would show him to the recipe. Kong Li reached in to his pocket and pulled out a vial before he walked over to the container holding the two. Holding out his hand, Kong Li made the container disappear as he kneeled down in front of the Dark Dragon and poured the vial's contents on his head.

At first, the Dark Dragon roared, but he soon quieted down as the potion took affect. "Can you sense the power of the Heyjure Recipe?" Kong Li asked. "Show me where it is!"

The Dark Dragon's eyes immediately started to glow once more, and he lifted off the ground, Chang following suit a second later. Laughing, Kong Li jumped onto Chang's back. "Take me to the recipe!"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Okay! Okay! I'm continuing! So, what did you think? Please review! It really makes me want to update faster.**

**The Dark Dragon is able to locate the recipes. I guess my explanation is that with Kong Li's potion and the Dark Dragon's powers combined, he can find them. I know. It's stupid.**

**As for the recipe, it is the one from "Chinese New Year". I just spelled it to the best of my ability. Yeah, you TD fans probably know what Kong Li is planning, but for those of you that have never watched TD, you'll soon find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chinatown Dragon 2: The Alliance

Chapter Eight:

Sue had just gotten to her studying. It had taken so long because she couldn't focus with her brother and friend's bickering. Sue had finally lost her cool, and she had threatened to tell Nana if they didn't let her study. This had gotten them to quiet down, and the two had left the room. Sue was just about to turn the page of her text book when she heard her cell phone ring.

Sue jumped in surprise before she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Putting it to her ear, she answered: "Hello?"

"Hello." An older voice answered. "My name is Lao-Shi. My grandson is Jake."

"Oh…" Sue replied. "Yeah! You were just here earlier this morning. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong." The old man answered. "We simply have found another recipe. We thought that you might want to come down and get it. I'm at Canal Street Electronics."

"Yeah, I think we'll come on down." Sue said. "Just let me talk to my Nana first. Do you know what recipe it is?"

"The Heyjure Recipe."

Sue's eyes widened, and she nearly dropped the recipe. "Yeah, we'll be down there as soon as we can." Sue replied quickly and then hung up. "Sid Tobey!" she called, and a second later, Sid entered the room, followed by Tobey.

"What is it, Mei-Mei?" Sid asked.

"We need to get going now." Sue answered. "Jake's grandfather just called. They found the Heyjure Recipe."

"Which one was that again?" Tobey asked after a moment.

"The one that allows the user to summon all the other recipes!" Sue replied impatiently. "We need to get it before Kong Li can!"

"Let's ride!" Sid stated.

&*%

About fifteen minutes, Sue, Sid and Tobey arrived at Canal Street Electronics. The three opened the door and rolled their bikes inside where they could see Lao-Shi and Fu Dog sitting at the counter.

"Do you mind if we put our bikes in here?" Sue asked.

"No…" Lao-Shi smiled. "Of course not…"

"So, you have the recipe?" Sid asked as the three set their bikes against the wall and walked over to the old man. "Yeah, I think that's it."

"So, what does it do?" Fu asked. "I mean, if you guys want it so bad…"

"It can bring all the others recipes together." Sue answered. "And if Kong Li gets his hands on them…"

Sue did not finish her sentence. She could not finish her sentence. For at that moment, evil laughter sounded out from outside; a moment later, there was an explosion, and the wall was blasted to pieces, and standing in the entrance was Kong Li. Behind him were the Dark Dragon and Chang. Kong Li pointed his dragon staff at the three kids, elder dragon and dog in the room. "Attack them!" he commanded. "And bring me the recipe!"

Lao-Shi immediately jumped up from his chair and transformed into his dragon form. He flew toward the villains, only to be slammed into by Chang.

Meanwhile, after hearing the noise, Jake walked out in dragon form from the back room; he was followed by Rose. Jake gasped as he saw his grandfather on the floor as Chang tried to swipe at him.

Lao-Shi managed to throw Chang off of him, and he jumped up, turning his head towards the others. "You need to get out of here!" He shouted at them, just before Chang rammed into him once more.

Jake quickly turned around and looked at Rose. "We need to get out of here!" Rose nodded and the two ran past the action and out the door and into the night.

Lao-Shi managed to slam his tail into Chang, and the council member flew across the room and crashed into the wall across. "Come on, Chang!" Lao-Shi pleaded as Chang flew at him and landed, making it so that they were facing off. "You have to snap out of it! Remember where your loyalties lie!"

As Chang and Lao-Shi faced off, Kong Li chuckled evilly as he walked over to the counter and grabbed the recipe. "At last…" Kong Li grinned. "The Heyjure Recipe is mine!"

&*%

Sue, Sid, Tobey, Jake, Rose and Fu all ran until they were in a grassy area. Jake stopped running abruptly and turned back to look at the shop, which was still in view. "Jake, what are you doing?" Rose asked.

"We can't just leave him." Jake replied, turning his head so that he was looking at the others.

"Kid…" Fu replied. "The old man is a pal of mine, but he is giving us a chance to get to safety. He'll be fine. If you don't remember, Gramps was the first one to face the Dark Dragon and live."

"No, Jake has a point." Sid pointed out. "Besides, we left the recipe in the store."

&*%

There was a yell back in the shop as Lao-Shi was slammed against the counter, the cash register crashing to the ground. Before Lao-Shi could pick himself up, Chang was on top of him; she sneered as wrapped her claws around his throat and lifted him up.

Chang lowered her feet onto the ground as she held the trapped Chinese Dragon up in the air. Chang brought her claws up once more and slammed them into Lao-Shi's chest as she let go of his neck.

Lao-Shi grunted as he slammed against the wall, but before he could slide down the wall, the Dark Dragon's big hand was wrapped around his neck, his claws piercing holes into the wall.

Trapped, Lao-Shi was forced to look into the glowing eyes of the number one threat to the Magical World…

&*%

Sue, Sid, Tobey, Jake, Rose and Fu had turned back and were now running back towards the shop. However, they hadn't even reached the end of the grassy area when a flashing blue light appeared, and evil laughter could be heard. When the light disappeared, Kong Li was standing in front of the Dark Dragon and Chang.

But what really caught the eyes of Jake was what was in Chang's arms. It was the limp form of his grandfather. Grinning evilly, Chang dropped the form to the ground. Lao-Shi hit the ground with a thud, and Jake and the others gasped. The Chinese Dragon's eyes were closed, and there was blood covering his neck. His throat had been torn out.

"Well, it looks like Mei Hua's little rejects have failed…" Kong Li chuckled. "I have the recipe now…"

Jake wasn't even listening to the villain at the moment. His grandfather was dead, and it was this man who was responsible…

Roaring with rage, Jake lifted off his feet and tried to attack Kong Li, but before Jake could reach the villain, the Dark Dragon's claws started to spark, and he pointed them at Jake. Electricity shot out of them and hit the American Dragon.

For Jake, the pain was unbearable. He dropped to the ground, reverted to human form, and knew no more…

END CHAPTER

**A/N: So, Lao-Shi died. Is it just me, or do you think I have a really bad habit of killing off characters in my stories? I'm like J.K. Rowling in ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows****! Although, in all seriousness, I thought it would be a nice, emotional scene that led up to the last battle of the story. **

**So, please review! Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chinatown Dragon 2: The Alliance

Chapter Nine:

For the second time in the same day, Jake started to return to the world of reality as he felt someone shaking him gently. Opening his eyes, Jake found that the images that he saw were all fuzzy, except one image. Jake could clearly see Rose staring down on him with a worried look on her face. "Jake, are you okay?" she asked.

As his eyesight started to clear up, Jake let out one last groan as he sat up, only to gasp in surprise. It was almost pitch black outside, as there was some black shape slowly overlapping the moon. Kong Li was standing a couple inches away, stirring something in a large cauldron. The Dark Dragon and Chang were standing right behind the evil apprentice.

Growling, Jake got up to his feet, realizing that he was still in dragon form, and took off, shooting out at Kong Li. "Jake, no!" he could hear Sue shout, but it was too late. At full speed, Jake slammed into an invisible and transparent wall. Jake reverted to human form as he fell back to the ground. He could hear Sue from behind him. "He's cooking the Heyjure Recipe!"

As Jake sat up again, his mouth dropped as he saw lightning flash in the sky, an although it might have simply been his imagination, he thought he saw glowing pieces of paper starting to float up into the sky. However, Jake soon realized that he was not imagining the sight when he heard Tobey speak: "Guys, the recipes!"

And what surprised Jake even more was when he saw Sid rush passed him and started to pound on the wall of the prison. "You're not going to get away with this, Kong Li!" Sid shouted as he stopped pounding on the wall and instead delivered a single, hard punch to the wall, with no effect.

Grinning, Kong Li turned his attention away from the pot and started to walk over to his enemies' prison. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Is Big Brother Sid too weak to get his little sis and his friends out of a little holding cell? Aw, some hero…"

As Kong Li laughed evilly, Sid growled and brought his foot up against the invisible wall, but he failed once again and ended up falling to the ground. Kong Li was now right in front of the prison, and he laughed even harder. "I already cooked the recipe. All the recipes will come to me, and there is nothing that you fools can do to stop me from using them to destroy New York and then Chinatown!" Kong Li then turned around and walked back over to his cauldron and Sid got to his feet.

Hearing this, Jake narrowed his eyes and allowed the blue light to consume his body. When the light faded, the American Dragon stood up. "Sid…" Jake said. "Stand back…"

"Kid, what are you going to do?" Jake suddenly realized that Fu Dog was standing beside him. "There is no way that you can break through that thing."

"Who said anything about breaking?" Jake asked as he turned his attention back to Sid. "Sid, move."

Sid at first looked at Jake warily, but after a moment, he stood back, and Jake released a powerful torrent of fire. The blast of fire hit the invisible wall, but it didn't do anything. Jake closed his eyes and blew harder, making more fire come out. More powerful than before, the fire started to spread across the wall, until the wall finally disappeared.

Now free, the heroes rushed out and rushed into the fight. Kong Li roared with rage when he saw, and he pulled out his red dragon staff from inside his cloak and jumped up in front of Sue, Sid and Tobey, blocking them. However, this gave Fu Dog the perfect opportunity to run up and ram into the cauldron, knocking it over and spilling the potion. From behind Kong Li, the lightning faded away and the recipes started to drift back to the ground.

As Kong Li dodged an attack from Tobey, he managed to catch a glimpse of the spilled potion. "NOOOOOO!!!!" Kong Li shouted with rage, only to be knocked down by an attack from Sue. Kong Li quickly got up and he flipped over the three kids and pointed his staff at the Dark Dragon and Chang, before pointing to F. "Destroy the dog!"

Chang swooped up and flew over to attack Fu, and the Dark Dragon started to follow, but he was stopped when Rose ran up, jumped up and kicked him in the neck before flipping over his head and landing safely on his wing. The Dark Dragon roared with rage, and he whipped his head around and tried to snap at Rose, but the ex-hunter jumped off of his wing and slid down his tail and spud in the air before landing safely on the ground. This gave Jake the time to ram into the Dark Dragon's chest, making him roar as Jake swooped around the evil dragon's side and grabbed Rose before blue, dark magic zapped the place where she had just been standing.

&*%

Meanwhile, Fu had just knocked over the potion when he noticed Chang flying towards him with her claws prepared to tear into his fur. Fu turned and started to run toward the edge of the building, but with Chang's wings, she managed to slam he tail into him.

Fu let out a yell as he was thrown off his feet. Fu came crashing down right beside the edge, but he bounced off the side and was left dangling from the ledge by his paws. Chang grinned evilly as she stood over him, her tail going down and starting to pry his paws loose.

&*%

Meanwhile, Jake, with Rose on his back, was forced to swerve in the air in order to avoid the Dark Dragon's attacks. "Jake!" Rose called to him as Jake managed to dodge a very close blast of energy. "Jake, we can't just dodge his attacks! We have to fight! Let me go!"

"No!" Jake called back up to her. "You don't have your staff! He'll kill you!"

"Jake, it doesn't matter!" Rose replied confidently. "I'm trying to make up for the things I did in the Huntsclan. Let me take him!"

Although Jake didn't like it, he knew he would not be able to stop her. Sighing, Jake complied, shooting up and then going backwards upside-down, allowing Rose to drop off. Rose landed on the Dark Dragon's snout before flipping off and landing on the ground. "Hey!" she called. "Big, dark and ugly! Why don't you leave the dragon alone and let the Huntsgirl fulfill her destiny?"

The Dark Dragon growled as he turned his attention toward Rose. The Dark Dragon swung his tail at her, but Rose jumped up, dodging the attack. Rose then hit the ground and rolled, jumping up and slamming her boot into the Dark Dragon's chin. Rose then leapt away from the Dragon as Jake swooped by and grabbed her in his arms just before the Dark Dragon brought his tail down where he thought she would have landed.

&*%

Meanwhile, Sue, Sid and Tobey continued their fight with Kong Li. Sid tried to throw a punch at the villain, but Kong Li blocked his fist with his staff and kicked him down. With Sid down, Kong Li prepared to bring his staff down, but he was kicked away by Tobey. Kong Li slammed to the ground, but forced himself up, only to be slammed into by Sue.

Kong Li fell to the ground once more, and his red dragon staff clattered to the ground and rolled over to Tobey's feet. Tobey rolled over and was just about to grab it, when Kong Li's foot came down on his hand. Tobey yelped in pain as his supposed father reached down and retrieved the staff.

"Now Tobey…" Kong Li laughed. "You're about to learn how your father punishes his son…" Kong Li prepared to swing his staff down at Tobey's head, but he only let out a shout as Sid slammed into him.

Kong Li was thrown off of his feet and he flew backwards toward the edge of the building. Kong Li slammed against the edge of the building with a grunt, and the dragon staff slipped from his grasp, falling from the building to the ground below where broke in two with a puff of red smoke.

Kong Li groaned he rolled around and looked down at the ground, only to have his eyes widen in horror. "No…" Kong Li muttered. "NOOOO!"

&*%

Fu continued to dangle from the side of the building. The dog's eyes started to widen as Chang's tail managed to pry off his left paw, making it so that Fu was only a paw from falling to his death.

But to Fu's relief, the glowing in Chang's eyes started to fade away. The glowing soon died altogether and the council member groaned.

"Hey Chang!" Fu called out. "I'm glad to see that you're back to normal! Now…a little help, if you don't mind!"

Chang turned her head and looked down on the animal. Silently cursing, Chang lent the dog her tail and helped him up to safety. As much as she wanted to let the annoying dog fall, she could not risk blowing her cover now…

&*%

Kong Li continued to look down at his destroyed staff; he then turned his head to see that the Dark Dragon's glowing eyes had completely faded away.

The Dark Dragon shook his head as soon as he was free from the hold, but once he realized what had happened, he growled. "You pathetic human!" he shouted at Kong Li. Kong Li got to his feet and tried to run away, but the Dark Dragon shot his tail at him and wrapped his tail around his neck. As the Dark Dragon lifted Kong Li off his feet and moved him over to his side, he spoke: "I'll teach you to make a mockery of my power…"

"Yo, Dark Dragz!" The Dark Dragon turned his head to see Jake flying at him. "Heads up!"

The Dark Dragon roared with rage, and he slammed the back of his clawed hand into Jake, making Rose fly from his back where she hit the roof. Jake hit the roof as well, reverting to his human form as he made contact.

"American Dragon…" The Dark Dragon growled. "Consider yourself lucky that I must take care of this worthless being. We'll meet again, though…" And in a bright blue light, the Dark Dragon disappeared, taking Kong Li with him.

Rose rolled over onto her side and pushed herself up onto her feet. Groaning, she extended her hand for Jake to take. As soon as they were both standing, they turned to face Sue, Sid and Tobey, only to see that the three were looking over the side of the building.

"The recipes are lost…again!" Tobey moaned.

"Tobey, would you just relax?" Sue asked. "We'll find them."

"Um, Sue…Sid…Tobey…" Rose said slowly and nervously. "Um, I don't know if you will accept it, but if you need help finding the recipes, I would be more than happy to."

"What?" Tobey asked. "Are you serious?" The three were now staring at her.

"Yeah…" Rose confirmed. "Remember? I want to help make up for the things I've done wrong…"

"Yeah…" Jake added. "And, uh, if she helps, then I guess I'll help to."

The three then shared a quick glance before they turned their heads back to the dragon and ex-hunter. "Alright…" Sue decided.

"Dragon Long!" All jumped in surprise as they heard someone calling Jake's name. Jake, Rose, Sue, Sid and Tobey all turned around to see Councilor Kulde, Councilor Andam and two more dragons landing on the building. The two other dragons broke away from the councilors and flew over to Rose, grabbing her arms and forcing them behind her back. Rose didn't fight back, but her captors acted like she did anyway. "Don't move! One of the dragons commanded. "You're under arrest!"

"Dragon Long…" Andam spoke again. "We got your grandfather's message. Where is he?"

"He's been slain." Chang walked up to them with Fu at his side. "The Dark Dragon is responsible. I would have helped him if I could have, but…"

Andam lowered his head sadly. "That is a shame—a great loss in the Magical World. Dragon Long, why don't you accompany us to the Island of Draco? We need to know what happened."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: So, that was the big battle. What did you think? Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chinatown Dragon 2: The Alliance

Final Chapter:

The next morning, Jake sat in the temple at the Island of Draco. Councilors Andam, Kulde and Chang were all sitting at their table, and Jake was standing before them. "I didn't see what happened." Jake was explaining what happened to his grandfather. "He told us to get out and save ourselves. He sacrificed his life to save us. I don't know who it was that ended him, either. Both the Dark Dragon and Chang were being controlled by Kong Li, so it could have been either of them."

As Jake told the council this, Chang spit out the tea that she had been drinking, her hand squeezing her cup to the point that it shattered. Chang sat up, enraged. "Are you in any way trying to suggest that I am working for the number one threat to the Magical World?! How dare you suggest that I would betray my own kind?"

"Calm yourself, Chang…" Andam sighed. "The boy is not accusing you of anything. Although…I find it odd that you were being controlled along with him. Perhaps he should be accusing you."

Chang's eyes flashed with rage, and she started to shake. "I would never betray my own…"

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind standing trial…" Councilor Kulde spoke.

"What?" Chang stood up; the expression of shock on her face was obvious. At that moment, two dragons clad in armor entered the room. "How dare you?!" Chang roared.

"Aw…" Andam replied, acknowledging the dragon guards. "Please escort Councilor Chang down to the prison chambers…"

The two new arrivals nodded and grabbed hold of Chang, escorting her out of the hall. "How dare you?!" Chang continued to roar. "The well-being of the Magical World is my priority!" Chang continued to shout until she was dragged out, her shouts fading away. The doors closed behind them, but once again opened up as two more guards escorted Rose inside. Rose's hands were shackled in front and just like her capture the night before, she did not fight.

"Rose?" Jake asked, but Andam clearing his throat brought Jake's attention back to the council.

"Dragon Long…" Andam continued. "The entire council has discussed the topic of your grandfather's passing over the night, and we have come to the conclusion that you still need a dragon master. We have assigned you a new master. Her name is Sun Park, and we were going to assign her to your sister when she completely develops her powers, but we have decided to assign her to you instead because of yesterday's events."

"We think it would be best if you were to meet her now." Kulde added. After Kulde spoke, the doors once again opened and a woman in her mid twenties walked in. She stopped at Jake's side and held out her hand and gave him a sad smile.

"Hello, Jake." Sun Park introduced herself. "My name is Sun Park, but I insist that you call me Sun. Miss or Master Park is too formal. I am terribly saddened to hear about your grandfather. He was a great dragon."

"Thanks…" Jake said as he shook Sun's hand. Sun lowered her head and stepped back as the guards forced Rose over so that she was standing before the council.

"According to Dragon Long…" Andam spoke. "You have completely turned your back on the Huntsclan and that not only did you save him after he was attacked by Councilor Chang, but that you also defended him from the Dark Dragon. Is that true?"

"Y—Yes…" Rose managed.

"And why would you do that?" Kulde asked. Jake was rather surprised that the council members' tones of voices were not hostile or angry, but confusion.

"Well…" Rose started, but she stopped. It was obvious that she was nervous. "Well…I found out that the American Dragon was Jake, sir."

"You know him?" Andam asked.

"Yes…" Rose answered. She seemed to be getting more comfortable. "He goes to my school. We have somewhat of a relationship. I don't want to hurt Jake."

Andam and Kulde seemed to consider this for a moment. Finally, Kulde spoke. "Remove her handcuffs."

"What?" the dragon guards demanded in unison; Jake and Rose were both equally shocked.

"Release her." Kulde repeated. "She is the first ever Huntsclan member to break through the mind control and to rebel against their clan. She could be a valuable asset in our battle against them."

One of the dragon guards grumbled as they removed the key from their belt and unlocked Rose's shackles.

"And we would be more than willing to offer her a full pardon…" Andam continued. "…if she swears to use her abilities for our cause…"

Rose's eyes widened. "Y—Yes!" she exclaimed. "Of course! Of course I will help…"

"We are happy to hear that…" Andam smiled. "But…there is one more thing that we think you would like to know. All dragon officials are aware of this, but no Huntsclan trainees or apprentices are."

"Where are you going with this?" Rose could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

"As it turns out…" Kulde said. "The Huntsgirl, as well as all other Huntsclan members were kidnapped at birth from their real parents. And the reason is right on your wrist…"

Jake's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as Rose looked down at her birthmark. "But…" she finally said after a moment. "But the Huntsman told me that my parents died…"

"That was part of the brainwashing…" Andam told her. "They tell you that they are all that you have…and then they fill your heart and mind with hatred for our kind."

"But…" Sun spoke up again from her corner. "Why don't you tell that to the other Huntsclan members that are captured?"

"Because…" Andam answered. "They are either adults who know, don't care and keep up the tradition…or they are young and in denial."

Rose lowered her hand and looked up at the council. "So…" she asked. "What you're telling me is that…I have a family?"

&*%

Huntsboy held a tracking device in his hands as he walked through Central Park. The red, blinking dot…he was getting closer and closer and closer to it. Huntsboy could feel it.

After a couple more minutes, the device told Huntsboy that he was right in front of the Huntsman. Huntsboy lowered the device and gasped as he saw the Huntsman lying on the grass.

Huntsboy ran over to his side and bent over, checking his body over. Huntsboy finally placed his fingers on the Huntsman's neck. Nothing.

Standing up, Huntsboy pressed a button on his device, omitting a hologram of the female Huntsclan master. "What have you found, Huntsboy?"

"I found the Huntsmaster, mistress…" Huntsboy reported. "He's dead. Mistress, if I am not mistaken, then that means that…you are the new Huntsmistress…"

Although it was just a small hologram, Huntsboy could see a look of joy in Huntsmistress' eyes. "Well done, Huntsboy." She said. "Report back to the Huntslair…"

THE END

**A/N: So, once again, this concludes the story, but not really. Yes, "Chinatown Dragon" is going to be a trilogy. At least, maybe. I'm really disappointed with the lack of hits, and have also become disappointed with the lack of reviews (Thanks Luiz for reviewing every chapter). As a result, I will not post the third story until I get at least four reviews for this chapter. **

**Yeah, I don't know what you think about this. It was so much easier to picture the Dragon Council telling Rose that she was kidnapped in my head.**

**So, please review. **


End file.
